My Everything
by BrookenRachel
Summary: “Yeah, I guess her mom told her about you. And then she found out I was your daughter and she was telling everyone how you were a slut who got knocked up so I punched her.” “I hope it leaves a mark.”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn and Reba McEntire

Authors Note: So once again, im writing a one shot and not updating my stories. Shame on me slaps wrist. But don't worry at least one of my continuing fics should be updated soon.

Until then I hope you guys enjoy this one shot. Don't forget to Review!

ENJOY

**6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me**

**Like I have all the answers**

**I hope I have the ones you need**

**I've never really done this, now I know what scared is**

**Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong**

**Other times I'll let you just find out on your own**

**But that's when you'll be growin',**

**And the whole time I'll be knowin**

"Miss do you want to hold her"

"What?" Brooke asked snapping out of her daydream

"We've cleaned her up and made sure everything is okay. You can hold her now." The Nurse spoke softly holding what look like a bundle of pastel pink blankets.

"Yes please" Her voice was shaky and scared "What do I do?" She questioned as the Nurse placed the baby in her arms

"Just support her head, put your hand here and under here" The nurse said taking her hands and directing them to behind the babies head and under neath. "That's it, don't worry sweety it will come to you."

"So she's healthy right, I mean she wasn't due for another 2 weeks. Is she going to be okay?"

"She is perfect, 6lbs 9oz a perfect weight. And 21 inches long, you better look out this one might be a basketball player." The nurse laughed, not noticing the frown appearing on the young girls face. "What are you going to name her?"

"Oh, that's right. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I think that is something you need to figure out on your own sweety." The nurse said giving Brooke a comforting smile. "But take your time, im going to go check on some of the other women. I will be back a little later okay." Brooke nodded, watching the nurse walk out.

"Hey there, im your mom. Im going to try so hard to be the best mom, not like my mom. I want us to have a good relationship." Brooke smiled sadly, talking so quietly she could barely hear herself.

"So what should your name be? When I was little I always said I would name my daughter Barbie but I don't think that's a good fit." Brooke laughed when the baby's nose scrunched up at the mention of being named after a plastic figurine. "Didn't think you would like that."

"So Miss. Davis have you picked a name yet. We need to get this little girl's birth certificate written up." The Nurse questioned walking back into the room.

"Actually I have." Brooke said twirling her little girls blonde hair. "I wanted her to have a name that means something, and I remember reading a name in the baby name book that meant beautiful and fair."

"Well out with it, don't keep me waiting much longer."

"Selma Alexis Davis" Brooke smiled proudly, looking down at the sleeping bundle in her arms.

**You're gonna fly with every dream you chase**

**You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay**

**Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there**

**You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good**

**We just have to believe things work out like they should**

**Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me**

**You're gonna be**

"_Okay, I can do this." She sighed heavily, opening her eyes to have hundreds of pregnancy test's staring back at her. "Which one...which one" she spoke to herself tapping her foot on the linoleum floor of the pharmacy. "99.9 accurate, I guess that's as good as it gets." She sighed again, placing three of the home pregnancy test's in her cart. _

"_Figures" The girl at the cash register snorted, eyeing Brooke up and down._

"_Do you have a problem." Brooke asked her voice unsteady from the result of her own current problem._

"_You don't remember me do you?" The girl asked looking up at Brooke, laughing as she shook her head confused._

"_Im Maggie...Maggie Matthews. Still don't remember. Im in your science, we have had classes together since 5__th__ grade. But you wouldn't know that." _

"_Im sorry."_

"_Your sorry now, now that I have something that could destroy you." Maggie said holding up on of the home pregnancy tests and shaking it around in the air, as if trying to get the rest of the stores attention._

"_Please don't" Brooke pleaded, grabbing Maggie's hand and lowering down to the counter. "Im sorry that I don't remember you, but is that a reason to do this." _

"_No, the reason would be the fact that you stole my boyfriend" She glared at Brooke's confused face. "Oh you don't remember, last week at Nathan Scott's party I walk into the guest room to find you on top of my boyfriend. Tommy." _

"_Im so sorry but please, please don't tell." _

"_It's a little late for that, I was humiliated and now. Now your gonna how it feels." Maggie spoke with venom, reaching for phone on the side of the desk and hitting a red button. "Attention shoppers, I would like to let you all know that Tree Hill High's very own Miss. Brooke Davis is pregnant." She stopped for a second to look Brooke in the eye "Congratulations." Her voice boomed through the small store, causing everyone to look in Brooke's direction. "By tomorrow, the whole school will know."_

"_You're a bitch." _

"_Thank you, and come again." Maggie smiled and handed Brooke the plastic bag containing the tests. _

**I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through**

**some of my mistakes**

**Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes**

**What it takes to know the difference**

**Between getting by and livin'**

'**Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way**

**Just know you'll have to live with all**

**the choices that you make**

**So make sure you're always givin' way**

**more than you're takin**

"Mommy, I need to bring cookies for the bake sale tomorrow, and you have to come help out." Selma told her mother while stuffing a spoonful of Macaroni and Cheese in her mouth.

"Im sorry sweety, we can buy the cookies but I can't come." Brooke replied sadly

"But Mommy, you have to! All the other kids mommy's are coming." She said dramatically

"Sorry Selma, but I have to work. But after dinner we will go buy some cookies, okay." Brooke smiled at Selma trying to get her to smile.

"No Mommy, we can't buy cookies, it's a bake sale."

"I know, but I never really learned how to make cookies." Brooke bit her lip embarrassed

"Everyone knows how to make cookies."

"Not me, when kids were taking home-ec. I was learning how to change a diaper the right way"

"Fine, but can we buy the fancy cookies. I don't like chocolate chip."

"Sorry Sel, but we got to stick with plain old Chocolate Chip were on a budget."

"Why." She whined

"Because baby, money's tight right now. We don't have room to spend money on random things."

"None of the other kids are poor."

"Were not poor." Selma gave her a look "We aren't we just aren't rich like the rest of the brats at your elementary school."

"Why not, why does everyone else have good stuff but not us."

"Aw baby, Mommy tries but being a bar tender and waitress doesn't get that much money"

"Why don't you get a better job?"

"Because I never finished school. Which is why you are going to finish high school and go to college that way you will be able to take care of yourself and your family."

"And you."

"Yeah you can take care of me to." Brooke smiled

"Why doesn't my daddy take care of us like the other kids daddy's?"

"Your daddy tries honey, but his dreams didn't work out either. But hey you get to see him next weekend that's good right."

"Yeah I guess, maybe he will let me buy fancy cookies."

**Someone's everything**

**You're gonna see**

**Just what you are to me**

**You're gonna fly with every dream you chase**

**We just have to believe things work out like they should**

**Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me**

**You're gonna be**

**Always loved by me**

"Selma Alexis Davis, what the hell happened." Brooke yelled walking into the familiar office.

"Ah, Miss. Davis. I haven't seen you since the last time you were in this office. What's it been 15 years." He said nodding towards Selma

"Hello Mr. Turner, I see you haven't gone anywhere."

"Nice to see you to. It seems your daughter has the same, how should I put this. Trouble making spirit that you had Miss. Davis."

"What did she do?" Brooke questioned glaring at Selma

"It seems Selma hit another girl in the face."

"Slap or Punch?" Brooke asked turning to Selma

"Punch"

"Nice" Brooke laughed

"Miss. Davis this is not a laughing matter. Selma is going to have to be suspended for a week. And I recommend that punishment be enforced at home also." Mr. Turner said sternly

"Gotcha, well lets Selma. You got to go home and clean the fire place, your gonna be the next Cinderella." Brooke stood up shaking her finger in Selma's face trying to hold her laughter in.

"So what happened?" Brooke asked once they were outside the school.

"I punched Veronica, stupid Bitch."

"Hey...why'd you punch her?"

"It nothing."

"If you punched her over nothing, then I might have to ground you. So just tell me what happened."

"She was talking crap."

"Honey, I though I taught you that when people talk about you to just ignore it."

"She wasn't talking about me. She was talking about you."

"Me?" Brooke asked shocked

"Yeah, I guess her mom told her about you. And then she found out I was your daughter and she was telling everyone how you were a slut who got knocked up so I punched her."

"I hope it leaves a mark."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody

I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, that's the problem of doing one shot's is you really don't get a chance to say thank you to the reviewers since there is no new chapter. So this is my thank you.

Also a some of you were wondering who the father is and I purposely didn't say who it was specifically because it gives you guys a chance to put in whoever you want.

But I do know who I would say the father is and I did leave hints in the story so their there you just have to look for them.

Love you guys thanks again!


End file.
